Nighttime Reassurance
by ekrekeler
Summary: Ron wakes up after being bombarded with another series of nightmares. Can Kim reassure him? Takes place at the end of Ill Suited (Season 4, Episode 1)
1. Chapter 1: Wake-up Call

Author's Notes:

This is my first story on this site. I hope that I was able to capture Kim and Ron's personalities and I hope that this work is appreciated by others. Please comment & review!

* * *

Kim groaned as she reached over to pick up her bedside phone at three in the morning. She mumbled, "Hello?"

Ron blurted out on the other end, "Okay, Kim? Yeah, I know it's late, but..."

Kim cut him off, "How many times do I have to tell you? We kissed. We're dating."

Ron checked an item off his list while he continued, "So, you leaving me for Rufus was..."

"Dream," Kim yawned.

Rufus whined and complained as he sat up on the bed.

"Me being Middleton's new running back, dream?" Ron asked.

"No, that actually happened," Kim said as she yawned again.

"Oh, I'm on the team, that's cool," Ron said as he checked off another item. "Okay, How 'bout you water skiing over a shark..."

The line on the other end dropped to a dial tone as Kim hung up.

"Hello... hello... Kim?"

* * *

Ron lay back down in his bed as he contemplated what to do after Kim hung up. He was still freaked from the things that his nightmares were hurling at him these days. His inability to distinguish actual reality from his subconscious mind didn't help either. The one thing that he did know, however, was that Kim might as well be the only one who is able to keep him from falling apart at times. And that's why he always had her back.

But at the same time he was afraid that Kim really didn't need him. Sure, he was a great friend and a decent sidekick (well, that's what he assumed, anyway), but he wasn't exactly experienced in the romance department. He still didn't know what Kim's opinion of him was boyfriend-wise. She probably thought that he's been acting weird lately, what with him calling her in the middle of the night because of problems with his dreams. And on top of that, he probably wasn't the best sidekick, either. The villains called him buffoon or "the pretender". Plus, there were missions that Kim was able to go on without him, right? He couldn't think of any, but he was sure there had to be some. And most of the time he actually caused the villains to be able to get away. He always tried to make it up to Kim when he did that, but did she ever forgive him for all those times he let them get away?

"Awwww man, Kim must think I'm some kind of freak," Ron thought aloud. "And what am I to say about it? I'm just a good for nothing loser."

"Nuh uh, not a loser," Rufus squeaked.

"Maybe you're right little buddy, but I gotta talk to Kim about this. If she thinks I'm a buffoon, then she deserves someone better to be her boyfriend." Ron made up his mind to go to Kim's house immediately. "I don't care what time it is, I need to figure this out for Kim," Ron concluded.

"Uh huh, for Kim," Rufus agreed.

"Actually, it would probably be best if you stayed here and got some sleep," Ron decided. "After all, we have school tomorrow, even though I really don't want to go."

"Hokay," Rufus yawned and fell back asleep quickly.

"Alright, hero time. I gotta talk to KP 'bout my feelings," Ron murmured as he grabbed his wallet and house keys then slipped quietly out his window and started to run the short distance to Kim's house.

* * *

Kim was having trouble falling back asleep. She didn't want to hang up on him, but she needed her sleep. After all, this was the second night in a row that he had called after waking up from his nightmares. And the guy still couldn't the fact into his thick skull that they were dating. Or maybe that's what it was? Maybe she wasn't being a good enough girlfriend and so it was hard for him to understand that they were more than just best friends now. Now she felt awful for hanging up on him. All he asked for was some reassurance about his nightmares, because the poor boy can't even tell what's real and what's not anymore. No, scratch that. He's not a boy, he's really stepped up. Even on some of their missions recently, he was able to fend for himself, like he did against Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas when she was at cousin Larry's. Actually, did he really need her on the missions? Kim always led the missions because she would know what would be the best thing to do. But that didn't mean that Ron needed her, did it?

"Oh, this is all so ferociously confusing," Kim thought aloud. She hugged her pandaroo tighter, hoping that doing so would give her some sort of comfort. "I wish Ron were here, we need to talk and I need to tell him that I'm sorry and that I've been a bad girlfriend lately and, and..."

Kim realized that she was going on one of her panicked rants again and that she really wasn't talking to anyone. "Ohhhh, why is dating so hard?" she asked herself.

Just then, an idea popped into her head. "Maybe I should call him back and tell him that I'm sorry." She picked up the phone and speed-dialed Ron.

The phone rang and rang, but Ron didn't pick up. After his phone went to voicemail, she hung up and flopped back down on her bed. "He's bound to still be up after those nightmares he had; the one with Rufus in it sounded pretty nasty. Then again, he does fall asleep pretty fast, no matter what the condition is." She admired and was a little jealous of Ron's ability to fall asleep so quickly. She wasn't sure how, but he was able to sleep outside on top of a large boulder on one of their missions. But for some reason, tonight seemed different. There was a thought nagging at her from the back of her mind that Ron was still up.

"I know, I'll go visit him in his room. We HAVE to talk," Kim decided.

She went over to her window to open it up and slip out undetected. But just as she opened the window and stuck her foot out, she saw a figure climbing up onto the roof outside her window. She immediately became scared and froze on the spot, with one foot in her room and the rest of her body outside.

Kim could see the figure more clearly now and concluded that whatever had just stood up on the edge of her roof was a man. He didn't see her yet. He took a couple of steps before tripping on the roof and landing face-first, but not before letting out a quiet yelp.  
Kim knew that voice anywhere. It was Ron.

* * *

As Ron approached Kim's house, re realized that he'd have to climb two stories in order to get to Kim's window. _This shouldn't be hard_, he thought. He had scaled Kim's house before when cousin Sean came over early for a wedding the next day. But the only reason he was able to climb to Kim's bedroom window before was because he was scared out of his wits of having to share even a house with his evilly deranged cousin. "Well, this sitch has got to be equally important," Ron thought aloud.

He found that Kim's modern home was easier to climb than predicted, because he was able to wrap his arms around a column under Kim's bedroom window and use his legs to push himself up as he began his ascent. What he didn't hear was Kim quietly opening her window. When he reached the underside of the roof outside Kim's window, he used his arms to pull himself up onto the roof. He stood up, took a few steps forward, and then he saw an auburn mane of hair and two emerald eyes staring at him.

What happened next surprised him. Ron completely lost his balance, and landed face-first onto the roof in front of Kim.

* * *

"Ow, Is that you, KP?" a pained voice asked from the dark.

"Ron! What are you doing?!" Kim whispered as loud as she could at Ron.

He replied, "I needed to talk to you, but I guess my Ronness got the best of me back there."

Kim couldn't help but giggle at his silly comment as she stood him up and pulled him into her room. As she looked him over for any cuts or scrapes, she thought to herself, _He's in 'that' stage in his life. Not a man yet, but not a boy either. Just what I like._

Kim realized too late that she was playing with one of Ron's ears and pulled back quickly and sat up on the bed. "I, uhhhhh..." Kim stammered as she blushed slightly.

"So the ears are a sensitive spot for a certain redhead I know, huh?"

"Well, they are kinda cute," Kim thought aloud. Once again, she realized too late what she had said.

"Cute, huh?" Ron said. Laying down, he put his hands behind his head and looked upwards as if he were thinking. Kim's face was the color of her hair by then.

They both remained that way for about a minute until Kim broke the silence. "Um Ron, honestly I was just about to go over to your house when you came up to my bedroom window. We need to talk."

Ron sat bolt upright and stared at Kim with wide eyes. Beads of sweat began to form on his brow as he responded, "Sure, uh, Kim, I understand. I know that I've failed you as a boyfriend as well as a sidekick, and I know that you deserve better." Ron got up to leave as Kim stared wide-eyed at him with her mouth open. Ron continued, "If you need me, well, you can call me. And," he sniffed, "I hope we can still be friends."

Ron was about to open the window when Kim grabbed him on the shoulder. "Ron, are you breaking up with me, and I can't believe I'm saying this, because you think you're not good enough for me?"

"Yeah, I believe that's what I said..." Ron stated, but he couldn't finish his sentence as he turned around to face her and Kim's eyes bore into his own.

"Ron," Kim began, while turning him around and taking his hands in hers, "you're my rock. You keep my feet planted so that I don't go off and do something crazy. I don't know what I would do, and I..." she stopped for a second to think. "I couldn't save the world without you."

* * *

Ron looked into Kim's emerald eyes. She had just banished the worst of his thoughts. He felt an immense feeling of emotion wash over him, but it was a good kind of emotion. Ron felt deep love and affection for Kim. It was a feeling he'd never experienced before, or at least not as much as now. He'd always felt like it was his duty to be there as a friend for Kim, hence his loyalty to her. But this was new. It was like Kim treated him as an equal, and she finally recognized the importance of his presence in her life.

As Ron was thinking all of this, he gently wrapped his arms around Kim and laid his head down on her shoulder. Even though he had to crane his neck to do so because he was a few inches taller than Kim, he felt warm inside. The both of them remained that way for a few moments, and then Ron raised his head to look strait at Kim. She really was beautiful, even in her pajamas with bedhead. He knew that he had tears welling up, but he didn't care. He was happy. He was happy because Kim was happy. And the way that Kim's eyes looked at him, Ron could tell that she was happy, and that's all that mattered to him in the entire world.

After a long time, Ron turned his thoughts into words, and said to Kim, "Thanks KP. You don't know how much that means to me That's... that's badical that I'm your rock."

Kim waited a few moments for Ron's words to soak in before replying, "Honestly Ron, I was afraid of the same thing..."

"About me being your rock?" a confused Ron stammered.

"No, let me finish," Kim told him, "I was afraid that I wasn't good enough for you. Remember you went on some missions without me and you did just fine?"

"Which missions did I go on alone?" Ron asked.

"Well, you went and retrieved Ray X from Drakken's lair when I was sick? And then there was the Christmas that you went to stop Drakken alone so that I could have Christmas with my family? I just feel like I'm not needed."

Ron looked at Kim with his confused face. "Okay, first of all, Shego was either not present or out of commission on both of those missions. Second, on Christmas, I ended up stranded at the North Pole, Kim. The NORTH POLE!"

"And the North Pole is where I first kissed you." Kim countered.

"Heh, that's true. But Kim, you know I can't just go fighting villains by myself. I only do that if you need me to. Well that, and I thought that a Christmas with your family would be a better gift than the Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks that I got you."

"You got me Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks that year?" Kim asked. "And you went to save the world to give me a Christmas with my family as another present?"

Ron then realized what he had said. "Ohhhh, yeah..." He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck and looking to the side. "I thought that you wouldn't like the Bueno Bucks. I mean, I gave you those the year before that as well."

"Oh, Ron," Kim said, knowing that she'd hurt his feelings. "I don't care what you get me, as long as it's from you. That's what I like most about your presents."

"Oh, really?" Ron asked as he looked at Kim.

"Yeah, really." Kim brought her face closer to Ron's and was about to give him a kiss when she pulled back in thought. "But what happened to the Bueno Bucks? You never gave me any Bueno Bucks after the Christmas three years ago.

Ron was displeased at first when Kim pulled back after she was going to give him a kiss, but now he had the biggest grin on his face as he reached into his pajama pocket and pulled an orange and yellow gift card out of his wallet.

"Ron, you have your wallet with you, why?" Kim demanded.

"You never know, you know?" Ron replied as he handed the gift card to Kim.

"Mmmm hmmm." Kim said as she looked at him with a smirk in her face. Then she turned to look at the card that he'd just handed her. Her eyes bugged out when she saw it. "Ronnie! This is $50 worth of Bueno Bucks! You didn't have to!"

"And I got that before I loved you as much as I do now. Consider it a beginning of the year gift." Ron told her.

"Or a really, really, really late Christmas gift." Kim joked. Then she looked at Ron passionately. "Ron, did you just say that you love me?"

Ron's eyes got four sizes larger as he realized what had come out of his mouth. "Ummmm, well, technically, I said that I loved you more than I did at an earlier time not that I lo..." Ron stopped when he saw the gaze Kim was giving him. _That look could melt steel_, Ron thought. "Okay, I love you, Kim," he corrected himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And I love you too, Nacho Boy." Kim said as she put her hands on his chest.

"You really mean that, KP? I mean, I'm just a good for nothing..."

"What do you think?" Kim cut him off in a monotone voice. "And you're not good for nothing. My guy is Ron Stoppable, no matter who he is, as long as he's honest."

"Hey, isn't that what you said when we had our first fight?" Ron said as he came to a realization.

"Mmmm hmmm. Your're learning fast," Kim told him. "and I wouldn't consider it a fight; you didn't really have control over what you were doing."

"Yeah, I guess when you look at that way..." Ron said, but he was cut off by a kiss from Kim.

"Booyah," Ron whispered as they parted to come up for air, and they both laid down on the bed. "Kim, not that the kiss wasn't badical, but I could use some sleep and we both have school tomorrow. I think I should head back..."

"Why not stay here?" Kim purred, "A little Ronshine always helps me to fall asleep."

Ron was caught completely off guard by her last comment, and his face turned to a reddish hue. "Well, lets see, first of all, your dad would kill me if he found out that slept with you..." Kim gave him a cold gaze, and his face turned to a deeper red, if that was even possible. "No! Not like that!" He fiercely waved his hands in front of her. "But you know your dad, he's going to start assuming things, and before you know it, I'm going to be on my way into a black hole."

"Just make sure to climb out my window when my alarm goes off." Kim suggested. "My dad won't even know what happened, and my mom always comes to wake me up if the alarm fails anyway. And you know how she feels about us. You know, my mom is quite exited that we're dating."

"Okay Kim, but you're not going to be a happy camper if your dad finds out."

"Who's talking about me?" Kim asked. "You're the one that's going to be sent into a black hole."

"So you won't mind if your Nacho Boy gets put in a deep space probe and is never to be seen or heard of ever again?" Ron countered.

"Okay, you got me. But I would still like some Ronshine tonight." Kim teased.

"Oh, and then second, I don't have any clothes to go to school tomorrow in..."

Kim cut him off, "Good thing that I keep an extra set of your clothes in my closet."

But I thought that those clothes were for emergencies only?" Ron inquired.

"This is an emergency." Kim whispered to him as she brushed her lips over his.

"Oh you are one bad girl, Kim Possible..." Ron said but he was cut off by another kiss from Kim.

"Would you have me any other way?" Kim asked.

"I don't think so. the beautiful, badical girl in front of me is all I could ever ask for" Ron replied with a goofy grin on his face. That night though, he admitted that having Kim fall asleep in his arms had got to be the best feeling he'd ever had.

* * *

Well that ends my first story. I am actually impressed with how it has turned out.

One thing, I got the term "Nacho Boy" from one of MrDrP's fanfiction stories, _Nacho Boy and The Dragon Lady_. It is, by far, one of my favorites on this site, and it has a very interesting story line.

Please comment and review; it well help me to write more stories. If this story gets enough attention, I might make a sequel to it to tie up any loose ends and describe what happens when Kim and Ron wake up and go to school.

This is the Krekeler,

over and out.


	2. Chapter 2: Freefalling

Author's Notes:

Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter of this story and to those who asked for more. So thanks for waiting patiently; I have here the second chapter. If all goes well I might follow up with a few more chapters.

Please comment & review. I will reply to anyone who does.

Also, if anyone is interested, I am looking for someone who is willing to proof-read my stories before I publish them. I have noticed that I make a few spelling errors and I have a thing for writing in passive voice without realizing it. PM me if you are interested.

* * *

Kim groaned as her alarm went off at 7:30 a.m. _I'm too tired to get up now_, she decided. Kim shut off her alarm, then turned over and laid her head against something... warm. _What the...?_ was her first thought. When she looked closer, Kim realized she had laid her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Ah!" Kim shrieked, pulling back and propping herself up on her bed. Ron just snored back in reply. _That's right; he came over in the middle of the night last night. So it wasn't a dream, _she thought. Kim just wasn't used to waking up with a boy in her bed, not that she had ever slept with one (besides Ron, but they were only best friends at the time). And Ron was special. He wasn't a "hottie", but he was cute in his own way, like his unusually large ears. But Kim liked his ears that way.

She smiled and laid her head back down on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. There was a spot on his shoulder that fit Kim's head perfectly, and she treasured him for that. "Ron," she whispered, trying not to wake him. Kim loved the way his name sounded when she said it. "Ron," she said again.

"RON!" Kim exclaimed and sat up as she remembered she had to get him out of her room, lest her parents find out. Well, she wasn't worried as much about her mother. It was her father that would probably send Ron into a black hole if he ever saw him with Kim like this.

"Ron, wake up!"

"No monkey touch," Ron mumbled in his sleep as Kim shook him.

_He's probably having another nightmare, monkey-style,_ Kim thought as she shook him harder.

Ron popped an eye open, then sitting up took in his surroundings. He looked confused at first, and then he said, "Oh, yeah, I came over last night."

"Mmmm hmmm," Kim mumbled as he lay back down and she snuggled up next to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Ohhhh yeah, I could get used to this," Ron said as he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other under her shoulder. Kim purred in pleasure.

Ron closed his eyes and he remained that way for a few minutes. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world, being that he had entered a relationship with the one person he loved most. And for a cherry on top, she was one badical-looking GF. He probably would have fallen back asleep if it weren't for that thought nagging at him from the back of his head. He sat up, breaking the embrace, and then asked Kim the weirdest question she had ever heard. "Kim, you're not into monkeys, are you?"

"What? Where did that come from?" Kim replied.

"Nevermind."

Fourteen years of friendship allowed Kim to see the uneasiness in his face that he was trying to hide. "Spill, now."

Ron noticed the seriousness in his GF's face and knew there was no way he was getting out of this one. "Well," he started, rubbing the back of his neck, "I had a dream that Josh Mankey was really a monkey, I mean like he had fur all over him, and a tail, too! And you completely fell for him once you found out, (don't ask me how you didn't know; I knew it all along)…"

"Ron, Josh is not a monkey," Kim stated flatly.

"Okay, so maybe he's not. But you dumped me for a monkey! A banana-eating tree-swinger!"

At that moment, the hatch opened as someone walked up the stairs. "Kimmie? Is everything alright? I thought I heard you talking to someone…"

Anne Possible stopped when she saw Ron sitting in the bed next to Kim. "Oh, uhhhh, hey Mrs. Dr. P.," Ron said nervously.

Anne looked at her daughter. "Kimmie, why is Ronald in your room? And why is he in his pajamas?"

Kim, relieved that it was only her mother who was in her room now, replied, "Ron had some bad dreams last night. So he came over this morning to make sure that I didn't give him up for Rufus."

"Give him up for Rufus?" Anne asked, confused.

"Don't ask, it must have been an awful dream," Kim said as she looked at Ron, who nodded in agreement.

Anne turned to head back down the stairs as she turned back to look at the two of them. "Alright, I need to make breakfast. Ronald, I'm sure you would like something to eat?"

"Sure he would," Kim answered before Ron could say anything, "but would you please keep this between us? Dad would freak if he found out."

"Alright, Kimmie. And if Ron can get dressed fast enough, your father is still asleep, but he won't be once I start making breakfast. He can smell a good meal a mile away." And with that, Anne turned and headed back down the stairs.

Ron turned his head back to Kim. "So you're not going to leave me for a monkey?" he asked with a rather blank expression on his face.

Kim couldn't believe how hard it was for him to grasp the idea that she loved him. She looked at him with disbelief and sadness.

He smiled and said, "Gotcha. You know I love you."

"Ron, that was not funny!" Kim shot at him. "Don't ever joke about that. That was so mean; I love you and I… I don't even want to even think about what I would do if I lost you."

"But…" Ron said, but then he corrected himself, "I'm sorry I did that KP. I was just trying to be funny."

"There's a time and place for everything," Kim told him, still tweaked. "Now maybe you should hurry before my dad gets up."

"Oh, right!" Ron exclaimed as he bolted out of Kim's bed and into her closet to find the extra set of clothes with speed that she never knew he had.

"Ron! What's the rush? I could have gotten your clothes," Kim asked, confused.

"Every second counts when your life's on the line, KP," he said as he rushed into the bathroom to change.

"You went in my closet! That's off-limits; I can't have you seeing my clothes."

"It's only the second time I've been in there, Kim, and I don't pay much attention to clothes when I'm in a hurry anyway. Though I've got to admit, you'd look dazzling in that bikini," Ron admitted as he proceeded to wash his face.

Kim's face became the color of her hair and she found herself speechless. She was about to yell at him for his comment, but it was a compliment, right? Then, an evil grin crossed her face as Kim asked him, "So I'm not dazzling right now?"

Ron realized he was trapped. It was going to take some thinking to get out of this one.

Kim watched as Ron came out of the bathroom with his goofy grin. "No, the dazzling part comes with the bikini." Kim's jaw dropped while she thought, _Is he really stupid enough to insult me like that?_ Ron turned and looked at her, grinning ear to ear. "Right now you're beautiful, and that doesn't change."

Kim was both surprised and thrilled with Ron's ability to come up with something like that. She ran up to him and gave him a full kiss, and she really meant it, too. Ron kissed her back, and then let go to come up for air.

"You really are something else, Ron Stoppable," Kim told him as she held him tight.

"I am what I is," Ron replied goofily. He broke the embrace and headed down the stairs saying, "I said that every second counts. Well, those last few were time well spent."

_You know, maybe it was a good thing that he went in my closet after all_, Kim thought.

* * *

"Morning, Mrs. Dr. P.," Ron said as he entered the kitchen.

Anne looked around the kitchen to make sure her husband was still in their room before she replied, "Ronald, you don't have to say good morning twice."

"Well," he replied "I did that out of habit on walking into the kitchen, and also, I never gave you a proper 'good morning'."

Mrs. Possible could not understand why it had taken Kim so long to get together with Ron. He was an absolute gentleman. "Why that's very kind of you," Anne said to him as she put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. "I hope you like it."

"The Ronster always enjoys breakfast from the Possible residence!" Ron said before diving into his eggs. He looked over his shoulder before adding, "Kim's culinary skills could use a little improvement, though."

Anne laughed at his last comment before adding, "Oh, she'll come around eventually. A few lessons from you might help, too. You know, she couldn't even handle a mixer until you showed her in Home Ec. She would come home some days and tell me what a wonderful cook you are."

"Hmmm, Kim never really complimented me on my cooking. Are you sure it wasn't another Ron?"

"No, Kimmie described your 'Seven Layers of Heaven' as the best dessert she's ever had," Anne told Ron.

Ron thought for a moment. "Mrs. Dr. P., that gives me an idea. Since tomorrow is Saturday, do you mind if I borrow the kitchen in the morning to make breakfast chez Ronald? I'll make enough for everyone."

"Of course, I think that's a great idea. Why don't you stay the night tonight to make it easier? You can sleep on the couch in the family room."

"Thanks, I'd be glad to stay the night. Kim and I will be coming home from the football game together," he remembered.

"Oh, Kimmie will be so excited when you tell her you're making breakfast."

"Actually, let's make it a surprise. I think it'll be better that way." Ron said.

"Alright, but you know, she doesn't like surprises too much," Mrs. Possible reminded him.

"That's only if she knows that there is a surprise to begin with. When she finds out in the morning, I'm sure that Kim will be thrilled," Ron said.

"Kimmie-cub? Thrilled?" Mr. Possible said as he entered the kitchen with the paper under his arm. "I like the sound of that."

"Yes, dear," Anne said, "Ron has offered to make all of us breakfast tomorrow morning. Isn't that nice of him?"

"Are you sure that Ronald should be making breakfast? I don't see what's wrong with your breakfasts," Mr. Possible said.

"James!" Mrs. Possible exclaimed as she turned around to face him. "Kimmie thinks that Ronald is an excellent cook and I don't see why he shouldn't make her happy."

Mr. Possible looked up from his paper at Ron and said "Alright. I think that it is very nice of you to offer, Ronald." He paused before adding, "Aren't you here a little early to be picking up Kimmie for school?"

Mrs. Possible and Ron exchanged a knowing glance before Ron replied, "Oh, you know me. I can smell Mrs. Dr. P.'s breakfasts a mile away."

"I hear you on that," Mr. Possible said. "It's hard to find a meal as good as yours around here, Anne."

"Thank you, dear. Now do you want the decaf today?" she asked.

"Roger on that," Mr. Possible replied. "I slept unusually well last night."

For a second, Ron wished that he had slept as well as Mr. Dr. P. But then he realized that if had slept well, then he wouldn't have seen Kim. _You know, maybe it was a good thing that I had nightmares last night after all_, Ron thought.

* * *

Ron finished his second helping of eggs in little time. Kim had come downstairs and she was just finishing off her plate. "Well, thanks a bunch for the breakfast, Mrs. Dr. P. It was badical as usual," Ron said.

"Why thank you, Ronald. I'm glad you liked it," Anne replied.

"Well, um, I left my stuff back at my place, so I'll be going to get that now before Kim and I head to school. Would you like to walk with me, KP?" Ron offered.

"Sure, Ron. Plus I can get out of the house before the Tweebs come downstairs. Just let me get my books," Kim said as she put her dishes in the sink.

"Same old Ronald," Mr. Possible said after Kim and Ron left. "I wouldn't be surprised if he came over in his pajamas. He must have been in such a hurry to get dressed and into our kitchen. It's like he thinks he'll miss out if he doesn't get here fast."

Anne appreciated the irony in her husband's statement. "Yes, miss out on the rest of his life when you send him into deep space," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"So, you 'forgot' your stuff at your house?" Kim asked Ron teasingly as they approached his house.

"Well, more like didn't think I would need to bring my books or Rufus," he stated matter-of-factly, "though the stay was most certainly worth it. There's nothing like waking up with a beautiful redhead next to you."

"So I'm not the only redhead you've woken up to?" She asked him, trying to trap him.

"There's more than one?" Ron teased.

"Nice save," Kim said as they reached the front door. "Now be a good boy and hurry up in there and I might be willing to give a certain Middleton running back an after-game massage tonight." Ron had already shut the door by the time Kim finished the sentence. She smiled at how easily she could get him to do what she wanted.

_Beep beep be beep._

Kim pulled her Kimmunicator out of her pocket and pressed the call button. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

The young tech guru leaned over his desk and asked, "Think you can squeeze a mission in before homeroom?"

"As long as it doesn't involve Drakken with another truth ray," Kim answered, shuddering at the memory of the last before-school mission she went on.

"Nope, Dr. Drakken and Shego are still locked up. It's Motor Ed. He's stolen the X37-N300 prototype. It's an oxy-cooled, 24-cylynder racing engine that boasts an experimental pneumatic injector system…"

"Whoa, nerd alert," Kim cut him off. "Just tell me what I need to know for the mission. I swear I'll never be able to remember the details of that X300… whatever it is. Any idea what 'Mullet Freak' plans to use it for?"

Wade frowned at Kim's 'nerd' comment, but then replied, "I'm not sure. But if he supercharges it with the recently missing R24 turbo…"

Kim cleared her throat rather loudly.

"If he makes it _go faster_," Wade corrected as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "then by harnessing the energy present while travelling at just below the speed of sound, he would be able to open a vortex of chaos, just like the vortex created by the pan-dimensional vortex inducer."

"Of course," Kim said sarcastically, "why not go to all this trouble to create a vortex instead of just taking the pan-dimensional vortex inducer when you can get a car along with it?"

"That's true; it would be a whole lot easier to steal the pan-dimensional vortex inducer, but Motor Ed is always in it for a set of wheels," Wade agreed.

"Spankin'," she mumbled. "We're on it. Got a ride?"

"A GJ hoverjet should be around to pick you up in five minutes. I've tracked the location of Motor Ed to an empty industrial warehouse in New Jersey via satellite."

"Thanks Wade. I'll get Ron and we'll meet GJ in front of my house," Kim said as she ended the call and put the Kimmunicator back in her pocket.

Just then, Ron burst out his front door and just as quickly shut it, softly. He walked up to Kim panting a little. "One minute and thirteen seconds. I got my books, homework, Rufus in my pocket…"

"You can't stop it?" Kim couldn't help but ask him, teasingly.

"Can't top it, don't drop it, you might just pop it," Ron sang, playing along. "Rufus and Ron Stoppable, with-a girlfriend Kim Possible…"

"That's not how it goes," Kim said.

"Well, it is now."

"Yea-hey!" Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket.

Kim scoffed and grabbed Ron by the arm. "Come on."

"Uhhhh, KP, we're just going to school. No need to hurry," he said, confused.

"Change of plan, Motor Ed is up to some trouble again." Kim didn't have to ask him; she knew he would follow her to the ends of the earth without thinking twice. Okay, maybe he does complain a little sometimes, but wherever Kim would go, he would surely be there for her. He would probably even follow her into space…

"So mission time then," Ron interrupted Kim's thoughts. "But uh, don't we have to change onto our mission clothes?"

"No time," she replied. "We have to grab our clothes and then meet our ride outside my house. We can change on board."

* * *

Ron pulled himself up into the hole on the bottom of the hoverjet, and then he turned to help Kim up as she reached the opening. She gave him a look for a second before smiling and grasping his outstretched hands.

"What was that about?" Ron asked as the opening closed and the jet's engines roared to life.

"Oh, well the first thought that passed through my mind when I saw you trying to help me was that I didn't need any help pulling myself up, but then I saw the smile on your face and thought that it was nice to have someone help me up." Kim hugged him for a second before turning to the GJ pilot. "Is there a restroom in here? Ron and I need to change into our mission clothes."

Ron turned his head to Kim and said, "KP, this is not exactly the best time to be asking that question, considering that we're at thirty-thousand feet and there's no other place to change."

"Ron, I wasn't literally asking if there was a restroom; I was politely asking where it is and if we can use it. It would be rude to just go up to him and ask, 'Where's the restroom?'"

"Oh, right," Ron said, "I knew that."

"Riiiiiiiiiight," Kim said, looking to the side.

The pilot laughed at the conversation the two teens were having. "The restrooms are on your left, Miss Possible. However, the Men's room is closed for repairs because of a static charge buildup. One of our agents decided to use the toilet as a target for his stun watch."

"Will Du," Kim muttered.

"How… how did you know?" The pilot asked as he turned to face the two teens.

"Oh, he probably just got cocky after looking at himself in the mirror. The guy needs to get over himself," she replied, feeling satisfied after making fun of her most hated GJ agent.

"Well, I've heard you two are a couple now, so you won't mind sharing a room? We are only three minutes away from the drop zone," the pilot explained.

Kim turned beet red. Ron blushed slightly, but then motioned to the door to the restroom and said, "After you, KP."

"Wait, so you're not embarrassed at all about changing in the same room?" Kim asked, confused.

Ron looked at her like the answer was obvious. "Kim, you've already seen my pants fall off to many times to count." Ron stepped in the restroom after Kim and closed the door. "I figured this would be no different, except that now you're dropping you drawers as well." He waggled his eyebrows.

Kim slapped him on the arm. "Alright, alright already. I'll turn around while you do your thing," Ron said before Kim could get a word out of her mouth.

Kim grunted and said, "Ron, turn around and put your mission clothes on; we don't have the time." _And I like the view from the front better_, she thought.

Ron did as instructed, and they were out in less than a minute later. They did dress faster than expected, and they had a couple minutes to spare while waiting for the jump indicator to come on. Kim knew Ron hated freefalling, but he did it for her. And while she loved him for that, Kim was also felt a twinge of sadness that it took her so long to realize that she had feelings for him. He was the most dependable, loyal, and loving person that she had crossed paths with, and it took her fourteen years to understand that. Not to mention the countless times that their romance was hinted throughout their lives: the time when she went with Ron to his cousin's wedding so that he wouldn't have to sit at the kid's table (Ron had called her his 'date', but quickly corrected himself when Kim gave him a scowl), then when Kim was jealous about Ron going on a mission with Yori, even though she tried to hide it, and then again with the moodulator incident. Kim didn't know it beforehand, but after the whole moodulator sitch she realized that those unusual feelings that she had for Ron were really her crushing on him. The moodulator only amplified those feelings. Afterwards, she just tried to forget the whole thing and push those feelings out of the way, so as to keep from ruining their friendship. The other thing she didn't know, until the night of the diablos, was that Ron felt the same way about her, but also tried (but failed miserably) to keep them hidden. But Kim just ignored his unusual behavior, hoping that he'd come around, when in fact a giant wedge had been stuck in their friendship, because she fell for yet another boy. Well, technically he turned out to be a synthodrone, which completely broke her. But then it was Ron, who was brave enough to admit his feelings that night in the storage room. The four words, "Out there, in here," had finally brought Kim to her senses, and it was just enough to salvage their friendship as well as allow them to enter something new, but satisfying. Kim finally felt like she had the right boyfriend. Ron wasn't exactly a 'hottie', but Kim found him ferociously handsome which she thought was better anyway.

As all that went through Kim's head, she wrapped her arms around Ron and laid her head on her favorite spot on his shoulder. Ron kissed her forehead and held her tight; it gave him comfort before he had to jump out of a jet. He loved her for just being Kim. He didn't care how long it took her to finally understand his feelings he had for her, just that she had accepted them. At first, he didn't want to take their relationship to the next level, because he was afraid it would ruin their friendship if something went wrong. He was especially afraid of that when things got serious with the moodulator. The kiss at her locker had been internally satisfying and had swept him off his feet (literally), but he still treasured his friendship with her above all else. And he was happy that it had all worked out in the end.

The light next to the door flashed red, and they prepared themselves, Ron ready to jump first. The light flashed five more times and then turned green. Ron jumped and let out a yelp, but then he saw Kim above him and he felt more at peace. The wind rushing past his face actually didn't feel deadly for once. It felt… calm. He closed his eyes and thought of Kim. He thought of their friendship and his love for her and what the future might hold. Ron didn't notice it, but he actually started to glow slightly blue. He felt so content that he forgot all about pulling his chute so early.

Kim had fallen faster than Ron, being that she kept her head pointed towards the ground. She pulled her chute open when she approached the two-hundred foot mark, and landed on the roof of a large warehouse. She looked up, expecting to still see Ron high above her since he usually pulls his chute early. But when she looked up, he was only fifty feet above her, and he hadn't pulled his chute. He just kept falling, falling, falling…

* * *

This ends the second installment of Nighttime Reassurance, and by the way that it has turned out, I'm sure there will be many more to come. I purposefully ended the second chapter in the middle of a suspenseful moment, because I needed a good place to split this chapter and the next one that I'm still working on. I wanted to get this one out because I've been working on it for four days and I know I don't like to wait. Also, I know that overall this chapter generally didn't have much action in it, but I believe the romantic parts of it make up for it; this chapter's purpose is mainly for plot development. The next chapter should have plenty of action.

Again, I am looking for someone to proofread my stories. I do go over them before publishing, but I am not very good at correcting mistakes myself.

Be sure to comment & review, and I will send a reply.

This is the Krekeler,

over and out.


	3. Chapter 3: Motor Ed

Authors Notes:

Thanks again to all who waited patiently for the third chapter, and especially to those who left comments and reviews. Well, the wait is over (for now). I am genuinely sorry that there was no sign of me for the past month or so. I had about two weeks before a vacation that lasted about two weeks. I decided to read another Kim Possible fanfic to get inspired. Unfortunately, that fanfic happened to be KP Countdown, by Commander Argus. His stories are some of the best I've seen on this site, and most of them are part of a series he titled the "It Finally Happened" universe. I figured that since I had two weeks to spare before my vacation, I could read his entire library. But alas, I was wrong, the two weeks ended, and I didn't have this chapter written yet to tell y'all that I was going to be gone for two weeks, only for school to start the Monday I returned (not to mention I was far from finishing reading Commander Argus's stories).

So here I am. I felt like I owed everyone an explanation as to what happened to me. I can't tell right now if I will be able to keep up with writing stories, Junior Year, as well as crew (I get in the boat for the first time ever tomorrow!), but I will sure try. If I can't, there's always winter break.

If you are interested in checking out some of Commander Argus's stories, make sure to read the notes at the end of this chapter.

I am still looking for someone to proofread my stories; if anyone is interested just PM me.

Comments and reviews are always appreciated and I will reply to anyone who leaves one.

Without further ado, I give you the long-desired third installment of this masterpiece!

Disclaimer: If you saw it on Kim Possible, it belongs to Disney. I own this fanfic.

* * *

Kim had fallen faster than Ron, being that she kept her head pointed towards the ground. She pulled her chute open when she approached the two-hundred foot mark, and landed on the roof of a large warehouse. She looked up, expecting to still see Ron high above her since he usually pulls his chute early. But when she looked up, he was only fifty feet above her, and he hadn't pulled his chute. He just kept falling, falling, falling…

She thought he was going to fall right through the roof of the building, but she watched in awe as he decelerated until his feet gently touched the roof of the building. He had a slight but visible blue glow around him. She ran up to him and he opened his eyes.

"Ron! What in the world just happened?!"

Ron blinked a couple times and asked, "K…KP? Where are we?"

"Ron, we just jumped out of a plane at 30,000 feet, and you didn't pull your chute or do anything and I…" Kim broke down and sobbed into his chest. "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you, forever."

Ron didn't exactly understand what Kim was talking about; he just remembered jumping out of the plane, feeling content and at peace, and then opening his eyes to find her running towards him on an unusual large building. But he did see how Kim was in some sort of distress about whatever had happened, and so he comforted her. "It's okay, KP. I'm here," he whispered, stroking her hair. Ron rubbed the small of her back as her crying slowed until it stopped altogether.

Ron's body felt warm and reassuring pressed against hers, and she was eventually able to calm herself. "How in the world did you do that? You never pulled your chute!"

"Actually, I kinda forgot to," Ron remembered, rubbing his neck. "I was lost in thought. I'm not sure about the 'not dead' part. I completely forgot I was freefalling and next thing I know, I'm standing on a building I've never seen before and you're running to me."

"Hold me," Kim pleaded. Ron quickly closed the small gap between them and embraced her fiercely. "I was so scared," she whispered to him. Ron felt one of Kim's tears on his cheek.

_This isn't normal, _he thought. Then again, Kim had been acting a little strange since last night. This morning, he just tried to crack a playful joke and she got upset about it. And now, she's in tears, even though he was right there. Well, yeah, he had probably just scared her half to death, but he was still very much alive and well, after all. _Women are so hard to understand, yet I love one with all my being anyway. They're so emotional, have violent mood swings, PMSing_, Ron thought. ..._Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, _a voice in his head said as he came to realization. _It is that time, isn't it._

* * *

Kim felt like she was riding an emotional roller coaster. She just couldn't take it anymore.

"Hold me," Kim pleaded. She held onto Ron and let the tears fall. "I was so scared."

Kim listened to Ron, "This isn't normal." A pause. "Women are so hard to understand... They're so emotional, have violent mood swings, PMSing... Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, it is that time, isn't it."

"Ron, shut up." Kim said.

"Wha, Huh? I didn't say anything."

"You said 'It is that time.'"

"What? No I didn't! I just... thought it."

"Wait, so you're saying what I heard was your thoughts?"

"Kim, I'm not makin' this up. Though this is the weirdest thing that's ever happened to us, besides that dream in the museum once."

"Wow, that is really weird. What caused it, do you think?"

"Oh, it probably just has to do with the Ron Factor."

Kim giggled. "Oh please, not the whole 'Ron Factor' thing again."

He flashed one of his goofy grins. That was all she needed to get her back on track apparently. "Alright, it's mission time," Kim pronounced.

Kim and Ron walked a few steps. Then Kim stopped, turned around, and have him a very passionate kiss on the lips. Then she turned back around and got set in 'mission mode' again.

_Wow,_ thought Ron after being too stunned to reply. _It really is that time._

"Ron?" Kim asked.

"What?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Kim found a window just two feet below the roof they were on. Rufus made short work of the rusty lock and they were in. "Naked mole rats," Ron announced. "They come in handy."

There was nothing odd about this particular warehouse. It was the usual: stacks of unidentifiable crates climbing to the ceiling, ductwork hanging from the steel girders lining the ceiling, the hum of some machine somewhere in the building. Ron followed Kim down some crates until they were running along the ground, silently searching for any signs of Motor Ed or his henchmen.

Kim held the Kimmunicator in her hands, scanning for faint voices, traces of body heat, and traps. Kim rounded a stack of crates and jumped back behind the crates when she spotted Motor Ed. Ron, being Ron, and apparently not noticing Kim's attempt to hide herself from Ed, walked past Kim and headed straight for Motor Ed before Kim grabbed him by the collar and pulled him behind her.

"Ron, head in the game!" Kim whispered harshly at him.

Oh, right," Ron mumbled, blushing.

"What were you thinking about? It must have been pretty distracting for you to walk past me like that," she said.

"Uh, you really want to know?"

Kim Growled. "Not at the moment, now get your head in the game. And don't think you're getting out of this."

"Whew," Ron said under his breath as he started to plan how he would distract the bulky ex-mechanic on the other side of the crate.

Ron could see that Motor Ed was working on some sort of vehicle (not surprisingly), and some loud heavy metal music was playing.

"There." Motor Ed turned to one of his henchmen as he dropped his wrench with a clatter. "Bro, cheek out my new way wicked awesome ride. It so totally rocks. Seriously!"

"Nobody's better 'n you, boss," he replied in a heavy New Jersey accent.

None of them noticed the blond tuft of hair that was slinking around to the front of the vehicle.

"When I go for my cruise around town, this baby will open a vortex of total destr'ction, and I will be the dude that crushes everything. This is so totally gonna show Red who's boss." Ed jumped off the hood of the car and flipped his mullet like a wild lion and screamed, "Ahhhhhh yeah!"

After finishing his air guitar solo, he stood up and said, "You know, today must be my lucky day, 'cuz Red and her skinny dude didn't even show up"

Ron saw this as his chance of distraction, so he casually leaned on the hood of the car and said, "Oh don't worry, we made it. We just forgot to R.S.V.P. Got any refreshments?"

Motor Ed spun around and stood in disbelief. "Bra, why you gotta crash my party like that?"

"I don't recall me being the one that's up to no good, mullet dude," Ron pointed out with a little anger in his voice. "On the other hand, I hope that this curious thingamabob in my hands isn't going to be of any importance to your current masterpiece," Ron said as he held up one of the missing car parts in his hand that he removed while Motor Ed was ranting about total destruction.

"Ooooooooo, I'll get you for that," Motor Ed said as he rushed the unprepared teen.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" Ron yelled, terrified. She swung down with her grappling gun and knocked Motor Ed square in the chest.

"Oooof," he grunted when Kim's feet made contact with his solar plexus and sent him crashing into some crates. "Red?" He stood up. "You're here too?"

"No, mullet brain, I'm just a figment of your imagination," Kim replied with sarcasm dripping from her lips, and punched him in the jaw, causing him to stumble and fall. "And how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me 'Red'!"

"Aw, Red, you're harshing my mellow," he replied, obviously not heeding Kim's words. He then remembered that the 'skinny dude' was getting away with the stolen part. Motor Ed turned around and pushed Kim over into a puddle of motor oil, and then proceeded to run after Ron.

"Oh, gross," Kim said when she slipped and fell after trying to get back up.

Ed reached Ron and wrestled with him over the part. The stronger villain ripped the contents out of his hands and lifted Ron off the ground by his wrists with one arm.

"Ah," Ron struggled in the grip. "Aw, man." There was no way he was going to free himself this way. Motor Ed walked to a vertical wall with straps (every super-villain needs one) and secured Ron in them. Kim, still unable to stand in the puddle of oil, was easily gathered up and placed next to Ron.

Motor Ed said to them as he walked away, "You and your skinny dude aren't gettin' outta this one, Red."

Kim scowled daggers at Motor Ed.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, I see this as a good stopping point for this chapter (I presume this is where we would have a commercial break if this happened to be an episode.). Like I said at the beginning of this chapter, I'm not sure yet if I'll be able to keep up with school and writing fanfiction, but if I can't, there's always winter break. I promise I won't forget!

If you are interested in Commander Argus, there are a few things you should know. His legitimate works can be very lengthy, some of them having 40+ chapters. However, those are the most rewarding. Also, before delving into a random story like I did, I recommend reading the notes on his profile about the series he wrote to find out what to start with. Lastly, I regret deeply to inform that his stories have remained untouched since 2008. Tragically, I heard from chapter eleven of Classic Cowboy's The Dark Knight (another great story) that Commander Argus passed in December of '08 in a car accident. That in itself was a huge shock to me, because I had read every one of his fanfics not knowing anything about it. It still deeply affects me whenever I think about it; I believe a writing legend was lost that tragic December. Here is his profile: u/907629/Commander-Argus

Alright, enough of the wishy-washy stuff. I am _still_ looking for someone to proofread. Comments & reviews are always greatly appreciated (they make my writing better, too!)

This is the Krekeler,

over and out.


End file.
